Kamen Rider Bujin Double
is one of the Bujin Riders of the Gaim and Sengoku Movie Battle portions of the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Serving under his lord, Hideyoshi, and his lord's wife, Chacha, as Bujin Rider of the Double Army. History Kamen Rider Bujin Double served under the Double Army led by Hideyoshi. When Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and his forces attacked the Double Army, Kamen Rider Bujin Double was sent into battle. Changing into CycloneJokerXtreme and swiftly destroying Bujin Gaim's four attacking Dopants (Death Dopant, Bat Dopant, Spider Dopant, and Eyes Dopant), he engages Bujin Gaim himself, having the upper hand until Kamen Rider Zangetsu, thinking that he is attacking "Gaim", intervenes against Bujin Double, leaving an opening for him to be defeated by Bujin Gaim. The fallen Bujin is then consumed by Bujin Gaim's Nepenthes Inhumanoid. Zangetsu took Bujin Double's Joker Memory which was left on the ground, later giving it to Ryugen. The Joker Memory then merged with the Helheim Fruit he was carrying to create the Double Lockseed, which was used by Ryugen to assume Double Arms, teaming up with Baron OOO Arms, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, and Beast Hyper to defeat the Nepenthes Inhumanoid. When Wizard and Gaim were consumed by the God Tree, which Bujin Gaim had now infused himself on top of, they were met by the fourteen Bujin Riders whose final act was to infuse them with their powers via their Rider Kicks, with Bujin Double providing his Joker Extreme, allowing Wizard and Gaim to escape and destroy Bujin Gaim with their combined powers. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons is the primary and default form used by Bujin Double, colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the "Fast Skilled Warrior." CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Bujin Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Bujin Double's Gaia Memories. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. - CycloneJokerXtreme= CycloneJokerXtreme Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Double Xtreme': 80t is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Bujin Double's body called the , also known as the . By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. CycloneJokerXtreme's Maximum Drive is the , activated by closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, where a large tornado emitted from the Xtreme Memory carries Double into the air and accelerates him towards the target. Prism Bicker The is a special weapon that Kamen Rider Bujin Double uses while in CycloneJokerXtreme. It can separate into the and . After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal The first fourteen Bujin Riders were voiced by and ; which one voiced Double is unclear. Bujin Double was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor.